


Tea

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Protectiveness, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: He learned from the best, and these weren't even close to them in skill.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Tea

Ichigo poured his tea, “I have been offered godhood twice,” and he tasted godhood once, and it turned him off but he wouldn’t say that; adding some cream to his tea he continued, “I have been offered kingdoms-” Hell by right and Hueco Mundo by conquest, he was only tempted to say yes to one, a little sugar, “-I have torn down regimes and dictators,” it was his Modus operandi at this point, slowly stirring the tea, “ **so tell me why I should fear you**?”

Setting the spoon aside, he stared at the sudden pale faces of nobles that only really had a third of a claim to him.

Waiting, he took a sip of the tea, sending Yuzu a silently thanks for preparing it in a thermos for him, he relished in the simple taste of home.

The 46 had been attempting to _tame_ him into being their personal attack dog since the end of the Blood War, three years previous, and they were at their wit's end and now they were trying fear-mongering tactics and blackmail.

Unfortunately, for them, he was born flippant of any authority that wasn’t his mother-approved, which they weren’t, and learned and been manipulated by masters of the art like Aizen and Kisuke, and masters the central 46 were not.

The leader of the 46, Ichigo didn’t care to remember his name, seemed to gather their wits, and spoke, “We are the Central 46, we control Soul Society.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea, he was sure there was supposed to be a subtle threat there somewhere, but he couldn’t bother to find it.

“Yes, I know,” he said slowly as if talking to someone with a concussion, the leader’s face went red in fury, he also learned the art of pissing people off, “and I am Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo, heir of the Shiba Clan, heir of the Kurosaki clan, wielder of hell’s armor, conqueror of Hueco Mundo.”

It caused another wave of paling faces, and nervous glances, he sipped his tea. Watching as they all began whispering to each other, pausing now and then to eye him like he was about to murder them all in an Aizen-move. Though now that he thought about it was more accurate to say it was a Gin-move.

He just sipped his tea holding eye contact when he caught it, watching some of them flinch as if burned when caught and others sneered hiding their unsettledness better. 

Kisuke and the others were going to laugh their heads off when he retold the events.

For being politicians, they wore their fear on their sleeves so obviously.

It was kind of sad, though he was sadder over the fact he had finished his cup of tea.

“Are we done with this farce?” Ichigo sighed, wanting to know whether he should make another cup or not.

There was a long-drawn-out silence, before

“Yes, Kurosaki-San,” came the biting response from the leader.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and packed away his tea, “Good.”

Standing up, he slung his bag over his shoulder, the nobles were beginning to pack up as well, but they still were eying him warily,  
  
He made eye contact with the leader once more, then smiled with his teeth bared, “You ever try and threaten my _loved ones again_ ,” he left the threat hanging, then flashed stepped away leaving pandemonium in his wake.

They really should have known better to try that by this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
